


5 раз, когда у Гин-сана пропала эрекция, и один раз, когда появилась

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: 5 Times, Euphemisms, F/M, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название говорит само за себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 раз, когда у Гин-сана пропала эрекция, и один раз, когда появилась

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 @ diary.ru

1.  
– О, Гин-сан! Я всю ночь пряталась в твоём шкафу не зря, это стоит видеть – твоя утренняя эрекция великолепна! Давай же, свяжи меня и используй её по назначению! Накажи меня как хочешь, я твоя рабыня! – Са-чан в приступе животной похоти повалилась на пол, раздвинула ноги и начала издавать непристойные звуки из порнофильмов.

Конечно же, от такого зрелища джаставэй Гинтоки сразу скукожился. Гинтоки воспользовался моментом, когда Са-чан отвлеклась, и сбежал из комнаты. 

 

2.  
Утром в душе почти каждый мужик играет со своим джойстиком. Гинтоки не исключение. Но однажды, только он включил воду и взял в руку джойстик, как по водопроводным трубам забарабанили.

– Кончай дрочить в душе! Я всё тут слышу! Не для того квартиру тебе сдавали, чтобы ты целыми днями сморчка давил!

Джойстик отказал напрочь, и, похоже, ремонту не подлежал.

 

3.  
– Это высшее выражение нашего братства! Я всегда знал, что мы должны быть вместе, и твои крепкие чувства ко мне это доказывают. Так что, как только кончишь, ты вступишь в Джои, и мы всегда будем рядом, и...  
– Зура, заткнись, а?  
– Не Зура, а Кацура! Так вот, я говорю...  
– Ты можешь молча трахаться?!  
– Совокупляться в тишине? Без выражения моих пламенных чувств?! Гинтоки, да как ты...

Гинтоки отпихнул Кацуру и решил пойти на кухню пожрать. Всё равно от зуриных разговоров настроение пропало, и Циклонная Нео Армстронг Реактивная Генераторная Пушка Гинтоки сегодня вряд ли выстрелит.

 

4.  
– Если сделаешь мне больно, яйца оторву!  
– Цукуё, может тебе это, не пить сегодня больше?

Цукуё икнула и двинула Гинтоки острым локтём.  
– Нет! Мы будем пить и мы будем трахаться! Моё тело готово! Где там твой самурайский меч?

Самурайский меч Гинтоки в этот момент больше напоминал карманный ножичек. Да чтоб ещё раз в Ёшиваре с Цукуё пить, да никогда!

5.  
– Мм, Оогуши-кун, ты так сильно меня хочешь? Ты весь мокрый и скользкий внутри...  
– Это майонез.  
– ...

1.  
Гинтоки облизнулся. Всё это кремовое, сливочное, клубничное великолепие – и только ему! Он откусил кусочек и застонал от удовольствия – торт был идеален, он просто таял во рту. Гинтоки наслаждался каждой крошкой этого божественного десерта.

– Я, пожалуй, оставлю вас наедине, – смущённо пробормотал Шинпачи и прокрался к выходу.

Гинтоки и не заметил этого, как не заметил и свой твердокаменный стояк – он был слишком увлечён трапезой.


End file.
